


Accomodate

by radical



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radical/pseuds/radical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme fill for quiet, secretive sex. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accomodate

Bilbo wakes up slowly, the darkness of the room and softness of the inn's bed pervading his senses piece by piece. It's entirely silent in the space but for the snoring of the dwarves inhabiting it, and Bilbo considers, for a moment, falling back to sleep.   
  
A movement of his blanket, however, sent that hope dashing out the window. He turned swiftly to where the heavy quilt was being lifted and cold, unpleasant air allowed to flow in to wrap around his body.   
  
Thorin stood there, an intimidating presence in the fire-lit room. He shook his head slowly Bilbo, gesturing slightly at the room around them. Those of the company who had chosen to rest in the room were fast asleep-but Bilbo knew all too well that these dwarves were easily roused.   
  
Without a word, Thorin slid into Bilbo's bed, more quietly and graceful than Bilbo imagined dwarves could muster.   
  
"Can I help you," Bilbo whispered tetchily, trying not to move into the warmth radiating from the dwarven prince. This was the least subtle Thorin had been yet before his company, and it made Bilbo incredibly nervous. Thorin was a discreet dwarf, which Bilbo liked immensely- he himself was a discreet hobbit.   
  
Thorin seemed to consider Bilbo's words. "I suppose you can," he replied evenly. He leaned towards Bilbo, his giant frame easily encompassing the hobbit. "Though I must ask you to be subtle while you accommodate me."  
  
"Accomoda-" Bilbo's sputtering was cut short by a swift and thorough kiss, which he did in fact try to resist. For a moment.   
  
Thorin's hands felt gloriously warm and generous as they passed over Bilbo's body. They swiftly rucked his nightshirt up to his chin, and Bilbo had to swallow a gasp and rough thumbs ran over his nipples. Oh, this was a bad idea. Such a bad idea.   
  
Bad idea or not, however, Bilbo refused to lay still as Thorin effectively ravished him. He forced Thorin's belt open with nimble (though trembling) fingers. His work on the trousers, however, was cut short as Thorin effortlessly hoisted him into his kneeling lap by his hips. Bilbo took a second's time to appreciate the advantages of Thorin's strength before his neck was devoured in kisses, his head and body forced into the soft yet itchy down of the mattress.   
  
Thorin's desire was apparent to Bilbo, pressed ardently against his backside as he moved over him to drop hurried kisses to his chest, arms, neck. Bilbo couldn't stop himself from rubbing against that hardness, wishing some attention to his own but not wanting to rush the encounter. He attempted, in the meantime, to quiet himself with his hand, which Thorin disciplined quickly by bringing both of his hands above his head.   
  
"You asked for subtlety," Bilbo accused in a panting whisper, eyes fierce and cheeks red. He tugged ineffectively at his wrists, held tight above by a single hand.   
  
Thorin smirked down at him, his free palm sliding down Bilbo's side to eventually, torturously, knead his rump. "And I expect it," He rumbled, his hot breath a branding iron against Bilbo's ear. 

 

* * *

 

"You've got to be kidding me," Kili whispered at the ceiling, his hands clamped over his ears.   
  
"I threw a pillow at them," Fili replied with a wince. "Maybe you should start coughing."  
  
"Or screaming," Kili complained.   
  
Fili looked thoughful. "Perhaps a bucket of water. Extra cold."  
  
"It would only be fair," Kili responded. "Though I imagine our uncle would be quite sour with us for a while."  
  
"Hey, don't bring me into this," Fili smirked, though his face fell as another lewd noise slipped from Bilbo's bed. "Argh. Why us."  
  
Kili rolled onto his stomach, forcing his face into the matress. "If I pass out from lack of oxygen, feel free to let me lay here." He shoved his face deeper into the soft padding. "Promise me."  
  
Fili patted him on the back. "You have my word."


End file.
